Solve for $t$ : $6 = t + 2$
Subtract $2$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{6 {- 2}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ 6 &=& t + 2 \\ \\ {-2} && {-2} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 6 {- 2} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 4$